Do you remember me?
by altrilast13
Summary: This is inspired from Chapter 324. Rogue accused Lucy to be the reason of the future's downfall but was it really him? What if something else had happen before Rogue and Lucy came back to the past? RoLu and some GaLe hints. One-shot. R & R please (OwO) Re-uploaded!


**Do you remember me?**

"Don't die on me!" Lucy cried as she looked at her future self.

"How dare you hurt my nakama! You're going to pay for what you did to her!" Natsu exclaimed as he readied his Talons of the Fire Dragon.

As he was about to jumped on the future Rogue, he was stopped by a cry at his back. It was future Lucy.

"Natsu! Please don't kill him!" future Lucy shouted. Even though she was badly injured by Rogue's attack earlier, she still managed to stand up.

"Wait! Lucy don't stand up… you might worsen your condition!" said the present Lucy as she held tight to her future self. Future Lucy just turned around and smiled at her present self and her present self just loosen her grip from future Lucy's hand.

"Lucy? Why did you want me to stop?" Natsu asked as he watched future Lucy limping towards him and Rogue.

"Because he's just being controlled," Lucy briefly explained.

Everyone especially Rogue was shocked to hear the truth.

"That's completely impossible! I'm doing this in my own wishes," Rogue shouted angrily.

"No… you're not doing this because you want to… if you weren't really controlled than you should have at least remembered me," Lucy said.

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

It was the night before the last day of the Grand Magic Games when I went back to the battle arena to get something that I left earlier. As I was there, I saw someone standing in the middle of the battlefield, gazing at the starry night. Curiosity took over my mind and so I went to the battlefield in order to find out who the person was.

As I arrived at the battlefield, I had a closer look at the guy who was standing there. He was wearing a long, black cape that was being blown away by the gentle breeze while his black, shaggy hair was being illuminated by the moon.

_Could this be him? _was in my thoughts but my thoughts were interrupted when the man in front of me began to speak.

"You're Lucy, right? From Fairy Tail?" the man asked as he was still gazing at the beautiful starry sky.

"How did you know?" I asked as I stepped closer to the guy.

"I don't really have to turn around to know that it's you. I have already familiarized your sweet smell before you even came close to me," the guy explained.

With that explanation, I had no doubt with my guess on who the man was.

"So you're Rogue from Sabertooth?" I asked.

"That'll be me," Rogue said as he turned around and faced me.

"Fro's with him, too!" said the frog-wearing exceed as she was being held by Rogue.

I didn't want to admit it but I found Rogue's exceed so adorable.

"So she's your exceed? " I said as I came closer to the two.

"Yes, her name's Frosch and she's kinda my closest friend," Rogue said.

"Is that so?" I said as I was now standing in front of Rogue.

Rogue nodded.

"By the way, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Rogue asked as he suddenly gave me a questioning look.

"Well, I kinda have forgotten to take my fleuves d'etoile here so I came back for it. How about you? Why are you?" I said.

"No good reason. Fro and I just wanted to stargaze a bit before tomorrow's last match between your guild," Rogue explained. "If you want, you can stay here with us."

I gladly accepted his offer. We stayed at the arena for half an hour before going back to where we were staying.

"But Rogue, you're staying at the other side of town. You don't really have to accompany back to my place,' I kindly rejected his offer.

Even if I did reject his offer to accompany me, he still followed me.

"I thought I told you to not accompany me back. Natsu and the others might go berserk if they knew that we hung out and they might kill you for it!" I said.

"I don't care," Rogue simply replied.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"I rather get killed by your nakama than letting you get in danger by being out here alone," Rogue said.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch said as she flew between us.

I blushed so much after hearing what he said. We just officially met now but he treated me like he knew me his whole life. I had no choice but let him escort me until we finally arrived at the place where I was staying.

"Well, good night now, Lucy," Rogue said before he left me by the doorstep.

"Chotto!" I said.

Rogue turned around and as he did, I smiled to him and mouthed him a _'thank you'_ and his reply to me was an incredibly cute smile that I never once saw him do.

* * *

_**Timeskip**_

It was now after the Grand Magic Games when I was holding my best friend's _lifeless_ body near me. I was in complete woe. The guild, my nakama and everyone else were now defeated by the herd of dragons that attacked us after the games. Only a few were left to fight out the dragons and Natsu was used to be one of them before he was mercilessly killed by one of the dragons.

"Natsu! You got to live… please don't leave me," I cried as I was holding Natsu close to me.

As I was too busy with holding Natsu near to me, I didn't notice a dragon nearby me. It was about to attack me when someone swiftly carried me.

"Nooo! Let go of me! I have to get back for Natsu! Natsuuuu!" I cried as I tried to escape from my rescuer's grip.

"Lucy! He's already dead! You're just going to waste Natsu's death by killing yourself there!" Rogue shouted.

_"Rogue!?"_ I whispered.

"Lucy, you're just going to get killed if you get his body back and… and I don't want that to happen to you. A lot of people here were already massacred and you should try to stay alive for them," Rogue said.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch added.

"Rogue! Let's hide over there!" Sting shouted as he pointed at a small cave.

Rogue with me in his hands quickly followed after Sting. He had a tight grip on me and I was with him. As we entered the cave, something really brightened me up a little. It was Levy, Lily, and Gajeel. As soon as Rogue placed me on the ground, I quickly hugged my friends.

* * *

A year has pass by and plenty of humans were killed each day. Levy, Lector, Frosch and I were being protected by the Dragon Slayer Duo plus Gajeel and Lily. The three dragon slayers have buried the hatchet so that they can work better for the seven of us to continue on living.

One faithful day, one of us has been killed by one of the dragons.

"Sting-kun, why did you have to die!?" Lector cried.

"I'm so sorry Lector," Rogue said as he forcefully punched the stoned wall of the cave. "It was all my fault."

On that day, Rogue felt the burden of his friend's death yet it wasn't entirely his fault. Rogue was trying to get some food and while he was doing that, a dragon spotted him and was about to attack him but as the dragon roared, Rogue remained unharmed. He turned around and saw his friend covering him. It was Sting's own decision to get killed for Rogue to remain alive.

It has now been two years since the dragons were in full control of the world and during those past years, my love for Rogue blossomed and so was his for me. A lot of things have happened to us. Levy was already pregnant with Gajeel as the father but it still wasn't the time for us to celebrate since it was now harder for Rogue and Gajeel to find food for us.

Sometimes it takes two days for Rogue and Gajeel to return and it made us worried about them and nervousness wasn't really good for Levy's condition right now so the exceeds and I tried our best to make her less worried.

* * *

It was now exactly 4 years and all of us still remained unharmed and healthy. Sometimes I replace Gajeel when they looked for food but I had to stop temporarily a few months ago when I got pregnant myself.

After I given birth to our first son, Logan, Rogue was more motivated to protect us. Now that he and Gajeel are fathers.

"Lu-chan, I really hope that things will get better soon. I think our children can't handle all this commotion when they grow up," Levy said as she was gently rocking her two-year old son.

"I hope so, too," I said as I was sitting next to my baby.

The exceeds were all trying to help the both of us by caring to the babies. While Gajeel and Rogue were out, Lily was the one who protects us. Every time when Gajeel and Rogue returned, they immediately went to take care of us. They smiled at their bouncing baby boys. It wasn't me and Levy now who made them more motivated to keep us safe but it was also their children.

I completely thought that even if there were dragons out there, our lives will still be at peace but after one day, it all changed.

"What do you mean by that Gajeel!?" I shouted, completely shocked after what he said.

"I'm sorry, bunny girl, but Rogue suddenly went back to time. I don't even know what's gotten into him. Before he went through the Eclipse Project, his entire appearance changed even his hair," Gajeel explained.

"Rogue…" I said as I fell down to my knees. "I gotta get him back. Shadow must have controlled him again."

"Lu-chan, don't go! If you go, Logan will grow up without his parents. Think about your son," Levy said as she gripped on her friends arm.

I had no choice but to listen. It was already night time and the only people that I was cuddling were Frosch and Logan and both of them reminded me of Rogue. I can't help it anymore. I had to get Rogue back. The next day, Levy and Gajeel saw that I wasn't there anymore and instead, a letter was between Frosch and Logan.

_Dear Levy,_

_I have to get Rogue back. He's in danger with Shadow possessing him. I'm not going to let another love one die. For now, our son's protection is now in yours and Gajeel's hands. I'm really sorry for not listening to you._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

* * *

_**~~~~Present Time~~~~**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Rogue, no, Raois… now do you remember me?" future Lucy said while tears were now escaping from her eyes.

She was almost at the verge of death.

Rogue's head was pounding and pounding. Forgotten memories were going back to his head. He remembered the day when his son was given birth. He remembered the day when a close friend died for him. The first smile of Logan's for him. Protecting his newfound friends. His first meeting with Lucy. Everything have returned to him.

"Lucy… what have I done?" Rogue said as his appearance was returning back to normal.

He swiftly caught the future Lucy before she could fall on the floor.

"Raois, please continue on living… don't do it for me but for our son. You're his only parent now," Lucy said as she caressed Rogue's right cheek.

"L-lucy… p-please don't l-leave me… I'm so s-so-sorry," Rogue stuttered as he started to cry.

"You know what? I've never stop loving you even if you did attack me," Lucy smiled.

"I love you, too, Lucy," Rogue said, crying.

Future Lucy was glad to hear Rogue's words. She wished she could respond to her beloved for one last time but her time has just ran out. Her hand that was place on Rogue's cheek suddenly fell.

"Lucy, it's not a really good time for joking… Lucy? Please Lucy? Wake up. Luuuuuuucccy!" Rogue shouted as he hugged his wife's lifeless body.

* * *

**Okay! Okay! I kinda promised you guys that I'm gonna update my other fanfic "I'm in love with the Mafia Princess" but I was kinda inspired to do this because of the drawing that I was doing a while ago. I haven't really finished doing the drawing into a digital one so I'll update the cover pic when I finish it (OwO) *By the way, please vote for the poll in my profile, it's about this fanfic...I'm thinking if I should make it into a comic..  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By the way, I'm taking RoLu only cover pics. First five only (stupid advertising XD)**

**.**

**What do you think by the way? Reviews, ne?**


End file.
